Lexi Prado
Alexis "Lexi" Raquel Prado (born April 6, 1988) is an American gymnast who was a member of the gold medal winning gymnastics team in the 2004 olympics. 'EARLY LIFE' Lexi Prado was born on April 6, 1988, in Boston, Massachusets the daughter of Lucia Prado who is a book editor, and Erik Prado, who is a retired police officer of the Boston Police Department. She is the youngest of 3 children, two older brothers Matthew and Brandon. She is of Spanish and English decent. Prado began gymnastics at the age of 3 years old, her mother was quoted as saying and at the age of 11 was a Junior Olympian. Prado attended high school at North End High school in Boston. 'PRE OLYMPIC CAREER' In 1999 (age 11) Prado competed as a Junior Olympian in San Francisco California where she placed 3rd in the all around competion with a score of 55.01. In 2002 at the qulifying compation for the Junior Olymics held in Toronta Canada, Prado suffered an ankle injury while practicing her vault, and was sidelined from the sport for the remainder of the season. June 22nd 2004, Prado’s American Cup score qualified her to compete at the Olympic Trials held that year in Seattle, Washington. She placed third in the all-around competition with a score of 60.153, behind fellow teammates Erin Martin and Morgan Crawford. She placed 1st on vault scoring 32.70, 3rd on balance beam scoring 30.90, and 2nd on floor scoring 31.91. Prado qualified and was chosen the represent the United States of America on the gymnastic team for the 2004 Beijing Olympics. In the July 2004 issue of Sports illustrated Prado was ranked 5th in the "Olympians to watch for this year" list. 'OLYMPIC CAREER' In the team final, Prado competed in 3 categories with scores of 16.75 on vault, 16.42 on the floor, and 15.21 on the uneven bars. Her floor routine and final score helped push the U.S past leading Japan to win the gold medal. Prado competed in the all around finals Prado placed 3rd and received the bronze medal with a score of 59.31. Behind fellow team mate 1st place Erin Martin of the U.S and 2nd place. In the vault final Prado earned 1st and received the gold medal with a score of 16.91. Prado was quoted as saying "It was the best vault I have ever executed. As the top vaulter on the team I felt I had a legacy to live up to so nerves were the highest they've ever been as well. I suppose the adrenaline was on my side for those two runs." The floor final she placed 4th with a score of 14.62 Prado left the Olympic games with a total 3 medals, two gold and a bronze. 'POST-OLYMPIC CAREER' Prado attended college at the University of Alabma from 2006-2010. And earned the NCAA chamionship her Junior year and one the All-Around threee years in a row Prado, currently resides in Boston, Massechusets and is married to current pitcher for the Boston Red Sox Adam Reid.